Romances en Gensokyo
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Una serie de oneshots llenos de amor de pareja, dramones, desventuras y algo de combate... Desde "Shou X Nazrin" y "Marisa X Patchouli" hasta "Remilia X Satori" y "Meiling X Flandre"...
1. Suika Suika Suika

**Suika Suika Suika**

Ah, Reimu, siempre estás rodeada de muchas chicas y mujeres que se notan embelezadas por tu presencia aunque no te des cuenta y menos ahora que los humanos y hasta algunos youkais dejan a menudo una considerable cantidad de donaciones en el santuario Hakurei por lo bien que resolviste los últimos incidentes.

Reimu, te amo demasiado… pero me da cagazo que lo arruine todo si te confieso que deseo ser tu compañera de vida… Soy una tremenda maricona...

"Suika, ¿qué haces ahí parada? ¡Termina de barrer el piso de la entrada de la capilla!".

La dulce voz de Reimu me sacó de mis cavilaciones y tras responderle un simple sí terminé en unos minutos con la faena de barrer.

Luego fui de compras con Reimu a la aldea de los humanos y todo estuvo normal… quizás demasiado normal porque Reimu se la pasó charlando con Marisa y Alice y yo que me quedé en el molde de la conversación. Tal vez si no hubiera dormido durante casi todo lo que duró el último incidente tendría algo concreto de lo que hablar al respecto pues ese fue el tópico principal.

Cuando volvimos a la capilla ya sin Marisa y Alice cerca me fui a acostar a mi futón que está en una habitación al lado de la de Reimu y me masturbé como casi todas las noches pensando en ella…

Soy una maricona sin remedio… pero es que Reimu es fría como el hielo y dura como el acero… puesto que nunca vi que se emparejara con alguien y de seguro ni interés tiene en ello…

Para colmo Cirno duerme con Reimu en el futón de al lado del de ella... pero sé que es improbable que Cirno sea una pretendiente para mi amada Reimu… Más me preocupan Yukari, Marisa y Remilia… esas yeguas podrían llegar a arrebatármela en cualquier momento frente a mis narices…

A veces me dan ganas de gritarle que la amo con todo mi ser pero como soy una maricona pues nada… y de hecho mientras me toco me imagino a veces que me le confieso y ella me acepta y luego hacemos el amor cariñosamente y a veces imagino que la violo mientras llora de dolor, de enojo y de asco…

¿Pero qué carajo voy a hacer? Reimu no será eterna… a lo sumo vivirá 80 años más y luego se cagará muriendo como cualquier otro humano…

Yo también me voy a cagar muriendo pero será dentro de más o menos nueve mil años más… ¿y entonces recordaré a Reimu la sacerdotisa a la que tanto amé dentro de unos milenios…?

Ah… tengo otras cosas que hacer en la vida además de amar a Reimu… puesto que las fiestas con cerveza no se hacen solas… pero ahora noto que si Reimu no me besa y acaricia y me toca las fiestas parecen chatas… Quiero que intercambiemos nuestros fluidos corporales…

Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo… es decir, tener sexo con alguien más que no sea Reimu yo lo consideraría como una traición aunque no exista esa clase de relación entre nosotras…

Y… entonces… entonces… a la mañana siguiente cuando Cirno se fue del santuario a verse con sus amiguitas Wriggle y Ruima me le confesé a Reimu…

Yo estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos pero siempre mirando fijamente a Reimu a los ojos…

Me abrazó para consolarme y me dijo:

"Suika, no te amo de esa forma… Sigamos siendo amigas y socias en el santuario…"

Luego me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para ir a revisar a la caja de donaciones…

No… ¡No…! ¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan insensible? O tal vez yo esperaba demasiado… No soy cursi como para creerme los relatos de amor en donde todo termina bien en las confesiones de amor y las parejas empiezan a ser tal… pero creo que esta situación me superó…

Me fui del santuario para nunca volver…

El inframundo es un lugar muy agradable para vivir y tuve muchos compañeros sexuales tantos hombres como mujeres… Gocé de lo lindo de la vida fácil... Pero en un rincón de mi mente guardé la imagen de Reimu… y un día cualquiera me volví a imaginar cómo sería besarla en los labios…


	2. Unas Vidas Sencillas

**Unas Vidas Sencillas**

Aquella nochecita ya muy próxima la medianoche la gente del templo Myouren se unió a la gran fiesta de fin de año en el santuario Hakurei.

Pero Nazrin le pidió a Shou que se alejaran un poco de los demás invitados y cuando ya habían terminado de bajar las escaleras se desarrolló la siguiente escena:

\- Maestra, por favor agarrémonos de las manos.

Al nuevo pedido de su discípula Shou sólo respondió de momento un "Claro".

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y esos ruidos…?

Preguntó Nazrin cuando avanzaron un poco más por un caminito secundario.

Nazrin soltó la mano de Shou previo a avisarle que investigaría la fuente de unos ruidos que nunca había oído hasta ahora.

Nazrin apartó un poco las ramas con espesas hojas del arbusto más cercano y la escena que alcanzó a distinguir en la penumbra de ese claro la anonadó… pues había nada más y nada menos que media docena de parejas entre humanos y youkais que estaban realizando actos sexuales indebidos al aire libre.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

La ratona retrocedió con manos y talones pues se había agachado para investigar mejor la fuente de los ruidos (que ahora sabía que eran gemidos y sonidos de fluidos corporales haciendo frotes).

\- Nazrin, ¿qué viste ahí…?

\- ¡M-Maestra…!

Nazrin le contó lo que vio a Shou.

\- Ah, no es algo por lo que alarmarse tanto…

Le respondió restándole verdadera importancia al asunto…

\- ¿¡Cómo que no…!?

Se expresó Nazrin.

\- Mmm, Nazrin, tal vez en el fondo quieras hacer algo parecido a lo que hace esa gente de allá, ¿o no es así?

\- ¡Pero Maestra, ¿qué está diciendo…!?

\- Y tal vez querrías realizar esos actos conmigo, ¿verdad?

Shou se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a los labios de su discípula.

\- ¡Nooo…!

Nazrin se soltó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección opuesta al santuario.

\- ¡Nazrin, espera! ¡Sólo era una broma…!

\- Maestra, ¿cuándo te volviste una degenerada…?

La ratona se preguntaba sobre la situación al momento en que se sentaba en un banco de madera que había a un lado de un camino que llevaba a la aldea de los humanos.

"¿Pero en verdad no quería que me besara…? La Maestra… Shou… me parece una hermosa persona… y desearía que me prestara más atención ya que últimamente casi siempre anda muy cercana y hasta melosa con Byakuren… Ay, si tan sólo se lo pudiera decir… Pero soy una cobarde…".

\- ¡Nazrin…!

Toramaru Shou dejó de trotar y pasó a caminar a los pocos metros de donde estaba Nazrin.

\- Maestra… ¡Maestra…!

\- Nazrin, disculpa que te…

Shou no pudo terminar de disculparse por su broma porque Nazrin se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un beso en los labios lo que provocó que Shou perdiera el equilibrio y ambas cayeran al suelo (porque el camino estaba hecho de tierra aplanada).

\- Ugh… Maestra, discúlpeme…

\- No pasa algo malo… Pero tengo una ligera idea del por qué me besaste…

Nazrin no dijo algo sino que se limitó a sonrojarse.

\- Recién me doy cuenta de los sentimientos que albergas por mí… Ahora todas las piezas encajan… pues por eso buscabas excusas para estar más veces cerca de mí y te enojabas cuando le mostraba unos afectos a Hijiri…

Mientras Shou decía todo esto Nazrin y ella se iban levantando poco a poco hasta que se pararon sin molestarse en ese momento por sus ropas algo sucias.

\- Maestra, ahora que lo sabe me siento tonta…

\- No te sigas sintiendo así… porque yo también te amo…

El rubor en Nazrin aumentó con desmesura al escucharle esas palabras de su maestra.

Y luego Shou sacó una cajita, la abrió y le preguntó:

\- Nazrin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¡M-Maestra…!

Nazrin se dio la vuelta tapándose la cara.

Como pasó un ratito y Nazrin no salía de su estupor Shou la dio vuelta con suavidad agarrándola por los hombros y le quitó las manos de la cara viendo que estaba muy sonrojada, con lágrimas recorriéndole los cachetes y tragándose un hilo de moco…

\- Nazrin, arruinaste el momento…

\- ¡Ay, perdón, Maestra…!

Nazrin abrazó a Shou poniendo la cara de costado entre las tetas de Shou.

\- Nazrin, ¿ya te calmaste un poco…?

\- Sí…

Y sin que Shou se lo volviera a mencionar Nazrin supo lo que tenía que decir en ese momento.

\- ¡A-Acepto, Shou! ¡Yo también quiero que seas mi pareja para toda la vida!

Ahora fue Shou la que se enrojeció pero acto seguido se colocó uno de los anillos en el dedo y el otro que quedaba en el dedo de Nazrin.

La ahora pareja volvió al santuario Hakurei a celebrar con los demás la llegaba del año nuevo… y al llegar la medianoche no hubo fuegos artificiales sino más bebidas, más comidas, más charlas, más juegos recreativos y más risas.

Hijiri Byakuren a diferencia de Murasa, Ichirin y Unzan (que estaban haciendo unas apuestas de quién ganaba el tiro al blanco) llegó a notar el cambio de humor entre Shou y Nazrin en el breve lapso entre su retorno y la finalización de las celebraciones:

\- Vaya, "Cuando se larga una sana carcajada te encuentras con los dioses".

Y en efecto Shou y Nazrin se reían de contentas sentadas una al lado de la otra en un círculo que formaban con otras jóvenes.


	3. Los Fungis Maravillosos

**Los Fungis Maravillosos**

Llegamos a Kourindou a la tardecita y el dueño de la tienda no parecía muy sorprendido por nuestro reciente y radical cambio de aspecto aunque viéndolo por otra parte es normal ya que nos vimos muy pocas veces.

"¿Buscan algo en especial?".

Preguntó Rinnosuke.

"Pues sí, de hecho buscamos algo muy especial…".

Le expliqué largo y tendido al puestero que buscábamos unas pastillas que produjeran el efecto de hacer crecer el cuerpo y aunque le dimos un ejemplo (nos quedaban dos de estas pastillas pues una la tomó Koishi y la otra yo) más tarde quedó en claro que Rinnosuke no sabía algo de la cuestión…

"¿O sea que no se producen en Gensokyo?".

Pregunté empezando a notarme bajoneada.

"Así es al menos hasta donde yo sé... pero por lo que me cuentan podría llegar a ser una creación experimental de Kirisame Marisa que vive cerca de mi tienda o de Yagokoro Eirin que reside en Eientei".

"¡Gracias! ¡Ya sólo diciéndonoslo creo que nos ayudaste mucho!".

Enseguida nos retiramos de Kourindou hacia la casa de Marisa tras despedirnos del puestero.

Pero cuando llegamos a su residencia no la encontramos.

"Señorita Satori, me parece que el que no esté en su casa es algo típico de ella…".

Me informó Orin.

Cuando pasamos cerca de una zona en las afueras de la aldea de los humanos nos saludaron Remilia y su sirvienta personal Sakuya que habían ido de compras al mercado junto con unas sirvientas hadas.

"¿Quieren decir que casi se muestran así como están ahora a los humanos de la aldea?".

Nos interrogó Remilia a Koishi y a mí.

"Sí, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?"

Le contesté.

"¡Pues claro que sí, tonta! ¡Con lo bellísimas que están ahora llamarán demasiado la atención!".

No entendí bien por qué lo dijo pero le noté un leve sonrojo.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Acompáñenme las cuatro a mi mansión!".

Manifestó Remilia.

"Pero…".

Empecé a decir.

"¡Sin peros! ¡Mañana podrán hacer lo que ahora iban a hacer! ¡Además ya casi oscurece! ¡Las invito a pasar la noche en mi gran casa!".

Propuso Remilia golpeándose el pecho y entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de deliberar unos momentos entre nosotras convenimos en que era lo mejor dada las circunstancias.

Después de cenar todas juntas en su enorme comedor Remilia nos invitó a todas a sus dos gigantescos baños (a mí al primero junto con ella y al segundo se metieron Koishi, Orin y Okuu con Flandre)".

"Entonces, Satori, ¿cómo es que te creció el cuerpo de forma tan bonita?".

Empezó a interrogarme Remilia (que estaba sentada tomando una copa con vino tinto y el agua le llegaba hasta el ombligo).

"Koishi y yo ingerimos unas pastillas que encontramos frente a la puerta principal del palacio de los espíritus terrenales".

"¿Cómo…? ¿Las tomaron así nomás…?".

"Oh no… estaban empaquetadas y hasta con instrucciones anotadas en un papelito sobre su correcto consumo… y admito que sólo las ingerimos llevadas por la curiosidad…".

"Mmm, entonces dudo que Marisa haya tenido algo que ver y encuentro mucho más probable que sean una producción de la médica de Eientei…".

"Hacia allí nos queremos dirigir mañana a la mañana porque mucho me temo que el efecto de estas pastillas sea temporal…".

Expresé, mientras hacia burbujas en el agua y evitaba la mirada directa de Remilia.

"Bueno, dejando este asunto de lado…".

Inició Remilia dejando la copa a un lado del baño y parándose en su escaso metro con cincuenta y poniéndose justo frente a mí.

"Tengo tetas muy pequeñas… pero las tuyas que ahora son grandes me parecen exquisitas…".

Aseguró Remilia al momento en que se agarraba las tetitas y sonreía buscando que la mirara directo a los ojos.

Empecé a alarmarme pero logré mantener un poco la calma.

"¿No te da vergüenza decir algo así…?.

Empecé a decir pero sin que se me ocurriera qué mencionar a continuación…

Remilia me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a lamerme la oreja derecha…

"¡No, Remilia! ¿¡Qué chucha haces…!?".

Traté de zafarme pero ella era muy fuerte a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, me sostuvo los brazos y cuando la vi directo a los ojos sufrí su mirada carmesí… y entonces mi cuerpo aunque un poco grande y hasta rechoncho se debilitó…

"Satori, siempre me pareciste atractiva pero ahora que tienes este cuerpazo exuberante estás irresistible…".

"¿S-Siempre le haces algo así a tus visitas…?".

Pregunté lánguidamente pero empezando a leerle la mente…

"No, sólo en Sakuya y en vos utilicé mi mirada carmesí…".

Me contó la vampiresa al momento en que me llevaba entre brazos hacia la las escaleras del baño de tal modo que el agua me llegara sólo hasta la base del trasero.

"Siempre obtengo lo que deseo".

Y luego ingirió una de las dos pastillas que nos quedaban…

"¿Cuándo la agarraste…?".

Pregunté ya más por decir algo que por verdadero interés y entretanto seguramente tenía una expresión cansada y ridícula…

"No tiene importancia… ¡Buen provecho!".

Aquella noche Remilia Scarlet me marcó para el resto de mi vida aunque me haya violado… ¿Violado…? ¿Se dice en verdad que algo es una violación cuando a una le gustó tanto el contacto con la otra persona…? Es vedad que no me preguntó si quería pero cuando en principio llamé por telepatía a Orin y a Okuu y cuando ellas nos interrumpieron en el primer baño en pleno acto sexual me arrepentí de haberlas llamado y les ordené que se fueran dejándonos en paz…

No recuerdo mucho más de lo que ocurrió tras ese momento en el baño… pero notar el cuerpo de Remilia (ahora bien desarrollado como el mío gracias a la pastilla) como si estuviera fundiéndose con el mío… me hizo gozar… esas son las palabras que buscaba… me hizo gozar… y aunque fue la primera vez que tenía sexo no noté ni un poco de dolor ni de asco…

Unos días después me enteré de la verdad tras las pastillas maravillosas por parte de la misma Remilia ya en mi palacio… Es decir, me dijo toda la verdad… pero no me molesté sino que noté alivio por su visita a mi palacio y por su sinceridad…

Tras un poco más de charla Remilia sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una de esas pastillas.

"Estas pastillas hechas a base de hongos son una maravilla de las de Eientei, ¿no te parece, Satori?".

"Sí…".

Le respondí y dos segundos después Remilia me estaba metiendo la pastilla en la boca…

"Sí que lo son".

Aseguró mientras ella se tragaba otra y de inmediato me colocó un collar con cadenita.

Desde ese momento supe que le pertenecería a la Ama de la mansión escarlata por el resto de mi vida.


	4. Sé Sólo Mía

**Sé Sólo Mía**

 **Capítulo 1: Sé mi Diablilla Especial**

Aquella tardecita cuando Patchouli-Sama estaba cerca de finalizar de tomar el té con Remilia-Sama yo terminaba de buscarle el libro de texto que mi Ama quería para leer a la noche así que me puse ordenar la biblioteca colocando varios libros en sus estantes y de paso hice un poco de limpieza.

En esto estaba cuando Patchouli-Sama entró a la gran biblioteca por la puerta doble principal de la misma.

"¿Koakuma…?".

Me llamó y yo respondí enseguida poniéndome frente a ella a un metro y medio de distancia.

"¿Qué desea, Patchouli-Sama?".

"Remilia me contó algo desconcertante… Dime, ¿es cierto que Flandre te forzó para su placer?"

Aquellas palabras las noté como un puñal en el corazón…

"E-Es verdad, Patchouli-Sama… F-Flandre-Sama es capaz de ser muy cruel… Me dijo que aquel era "nuestro juego secreto"…"

No sabía qué más decirle a Patchouli-Sama y no podía ocultar mi vergüenza…

"Entiendo, Koakuma, a pesar de que seas mi sirvienta personal también le debes lealtad a Flandre así como Meiling también me debe lealtad siendo en primera instancia una servidora de Remilia…".

Pese a lo que me mencionó no pude dejar de notar un dejo de desprecio en su tono…

"Flandre tiene una mentalidad volátil e inestable por lo que no me sorprende su accionar…".

Continuó diciendo mi Ama…

"Koakuma, dame una prueba de tu lealtad".

Me ordenó sosteniéndome el mentón con la mano derecha.

Luego la besé en los labios y creí que ahí finalizaba nuestro contacto pero Patchouli-Sama empezó a meterme la lengua en la boca. Luego me apretó el culo con ambas manos mientras teníamos una guerra de lenguas.

Noté que algo me chorreaba en la ingle… y no era pis precisamente… y enseguida caí de rodillas… por el potente orgasmo que llegué a tener…

"Ah, Patchouli-Sama…".

"Como sos una súcubo no me sorprende que seas más sensible ante el sexo que yo…".

Entonces noté que me elevaba y era Patchouli-Sama la que me levantó.

"No, Patchouli-Sama, se le va a manchar el vestido…".

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas de lo avergonzada que estaba.

"No importa…".

Me respondió mirando recto por el camino de la mansión que empezábamos a transitar.

"¿No fui muy pesada…?".

Empecé a llorar cuando se lo pregunté a mi Ama cuando ésta me dejó sobre la cama de su habitación..

"Para nada, utilicé mi magia para hacerte levitar así que en verdad sólo te sostuve porque quería hacerlo".

"Patchouli-Sama, yo…".

Empecé a decir pero mi Ama me puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

"Silencio, Koakuma, no me interesan tus argumentos… Ya luego me encargaré de darle un escarmiento a Flandre… pero ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es estar a tu lado…".

Dicho esto mi señorita teletransportó mi ropa a un lado de la cama dejándome completamente desnuda y enseguida hizo lo mismo con ella misma…

Patchouli-Sama se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y sobre mí y supuse que me iba a volver a besar… pero en vez de ello me metió la cabeza entre las piernas tras habérmelas separado y me dio el primero de muchos lametones que me daría en mi parte más púdica…

Tuvimos mucho sexo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando quise detener a Patchouli-Sama para que no enfrentara a Flandre-Sama mi Ama me aclaró que no le haría daño alguno a la señorita Flandre.

Una hora después Patchouli-Sama volvió a entrar en el cuarto y yo seguía en el mismo porque me había ordenado no salir hasta que ella volviera.

"Flandre nunca jamás te pondrá un dedo encima…".

Unos días después tras aquel incidente no vi a Flandre-Sama por la mansión y me temí lo peor… y cuando por fin me armé de valor para preguntar ya que la señorita Patchouli tampoco estaba en la mansión…

"¿Que dónde está Flandre-Sama…? Ella se fue con la Señorita Remilia, con Sakuya-San y con Patchouli-Sama a un viaje de campamento según me dijeron… O más bien a una iglesia ubicada en medio de un valle me aclararon Sakuya-San y Patchouli-Sama…".

Me especificó la guardiana del portón… mientras yo suspiraba de alivio…

 **Capítulo 2: La Guardiana y la Joven Vampiresa**

"¿Ya aprendiste bien tu lección sobre ya sabes qué, Flandre-Sama?".

Le pregunté a mi joven señorita.

"¿En serio tenías que preguntármelo…? Pues sí, Meiling…"

Me respondió mientras tocaba el piano.

Al principio como no podía ser de otra forma Flandre era bastante mala tocándolo pero un mes y medio después de empezar a aprender se volvió bastante buena tocando este gran instrumento musical.

"Muy bien, por hoy ya terminamos la lección de piano así que pasemos a trotar y a hacer otros ejercicios".

Flandre no me respondió esta vez pero se levantó de inmediato a cambiarse al jogging.

"Disculpa, Flandre-Sama…".

Me disponía a retirarme cuando Flandre me agarró de la muñeca.

"Meiling, quédate hasta que termine de cambiarme…".

Mencionó mientras me miraba a los ojos con un leve sonrojo.

Esa era su señal para decirme que quería tener sexo y yo se lo concedí...

"Muy bien, Flandre, tienes un hermoso trasero…".

Mencioné con algo de lascivia cuando Flandre estaba casi completamente desnuda ante mí al momento en que me daba la espalda pero me miraba por encima del hombro.

"Quítate la bombacha con lentitud".

Le ordené y ella obedeció.

Y lo mismo pasó cuando le ordené voltearse para que me mostrara las tetas.

Debo decir que las tetas le crecieron bastante durante el último lustro al igual que su estatura aumentó un poco.

"Meiling…".

Me miró con ojitos brillosos mientras arrugaba la boca.

Esa era la señal para pedirme besos.

Y se los di con una guerra de lenguas mediante.

Luego de terminado nuestro ritual de besos, caricias y frotes corporales empezamos a trotar por el inmenso patio trasero de la mansión.

Tengo que contar que hace dos meses Flandre-Sama intentó violarme sexualmente pero no contó con que yo sería más fuerte que ella. La detuve y cuando le pregunté por qué trató de hacerlo me confesó que estaba mortalmente aburrida y que hasta había abusado de Koakuma.

Cuando se lo informé todo a Remilia-Sama claro está que no le hizo gracia alguna y se lo contó a su vez a Patchouli-Sama…

Luego Remilia y Patchouli decidieron que había que hacer algo concreto con Flandre y la respuesta fue bastante sencilla: la enviaron a un campo de entrenamiento lejano del que las señoritas tenían conocimiento para que Flandre tuviera algo de entretenimiento con un entrenamiento que consistía en hacer ejercicio y aprender a tocar el piano (¿ya mencioné que el campo de entrenamiento era una iglesia casi completamente abandonada que estaba ubicada en el centro de un pequeño valle nevado?).

"Uff, uff, no doy más…".

Exclamó Flandre mientras ponía las manos en las rodillas cuando tenía las piernas dobladas por el resto del peso del cuerpo.

"Sigues teniendo poca resistencia así que todavía nos falta más práctica".

"Ey, Meiling… ya que por hoy terminamos estas actividades… ¿nos bañamos juntas...?".

Me preguntó al momento en que me ponía la cabeza de costado entre las tetas.

"Ji ji, Flandre, qué pillina que sigues siendo".

"Nadie puede esperarse que cambie tanto en tan poco tiempo…".

Sentenció.

"Claro que no, pero lo estás logrando, mi diablilla".

En ese momento vi que Remilia-Sama y Sakuya-San se pusieron a tomar el té en el otro extremo del patio.

Cuando Flandre y yo nos acercamos a ellas agarradas de las manos Remilia-Sama fue la primera en hablar:

"Vaya, qué bien que se están llevando".

"No sólo nos llevamos bien, Remilia Onee-Sama, sino que ahora Meiling es mi amante".

Dicho esto Flandre me dio un rápido beso y se empezó a caminar hacia la puerta doble trasera y principal de la mansión.

"Meiling, te volveré a esperar esta noche en mi habitación así que sé puntal, ¿de acuerdo?".

Dijo regalándome una sonrisa tierna pero una mirada cómplice y pícara.

"¡F-Flandre-Sama…!".

"Vaya, vaya, todo parece marchar mejor de lo que se esperaba…".

Anunció Remilia dando un sorbo a su té cuando Flandre se retiró del lugar.

"Ojou-Sama, fue una excelente idea en principio a obligar a Flandre-Sama a respetar unas actividades diarias".

Se expresó Sakuya.

"Sí, así tendrá algo bueno con que ocupar la mente durante bastante tiempo más".

Remilia se inclinó levemente ante mí.

"Meiling, te doy las gracias por ser parte del proceso de maduración de Flandre".

"Oh, Remilia-Sama, no hacía falta hacer una reverencia…".

"Ay vamos, Meiling, sólo lo hice porque quiero mostrar algo de gratitud. Además por hoy estás exenta de vigilar el portón. Andá enseguida con Flandre".

"Pero Señorita…".

"¿Vas a hacer que me repita, guardiana del portón…?".

"¡C-Claro que no! ¡Ya paso a retirarme!".

Aquella noche Flandre me esperó en su habitación en camisón… y todo el resto de la noche realizamos nuestro ritual…


	5. El Titán de la Oscuridad

**El Titán de la Oscuridad**

Desperté y me desperecé en la cama mientras me zafaba del adormilado y perezoso abrazo de Patchouli…

Era muy conveniente que Patch tuviera una cama doble en un rincón de la biblioteca para cuando quisiera pasar las noches en la misma que eran por supuesto casi todas las noches…

¡Uff, cómo hicimos el amor! ¡Me voló la cabeza!

Debo admitir que está mejorando mucho en muy poco tiempo a diferencia de mis otras novias…

Pero en fin, me levanté, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la especie de laboratorio que armamos juntas cerca del centro de la enorme biblioteca.

Allí estaba el homúnculo que ayer empezó a hablar y noté que había crecido un poco dentro del frasco semicerrado que lo contenía.

"Mmm… ¿Marisa…?".

Escuché la voz somnolienta de Patchouli que apareció detrás de mí y que me abrazó por la espalda.

"Sólo estaba examinando la evolución del homúnculo".

Le respondí.

"Lo supuse… ¿hace mucho que te levantaste?".

No alcancé a responderle cuando el pequeño homúnculo se despertó y volvió a hablarnos en un perfecto japonés:

"Buenos días, brujas, ¿hoy en qué puedo serles útil?".

Nos preguntó con un dejo de burla con su voz chillona que era casi aguda.

"Tenemos nombres y ya te los dijimos".

Le recordé.

"Sí, me acuerdo bien de que ustedes los humanos se ponen nombres para recordar quiénes son…".

Replicó con otro dejo que era uno que interpreté de fastidio…

Aquel día nos la pasamos casi por entero en la biblioteca experimentado con el homúnculo…

Claro está que no le hacíamos sentir dolor ni intenciones de explotarlo para algún fin teníamos sino que sólo nos movía la curiosidad por su origen… y como no podía ser de otra manera cada vez que le preguntábamos sobre la cuestión mantenía siempre el mayor de los misterios…

Fatigamos muchos libros de texto y de texto ilustrados pero todo lo que encontrábamos sobre los homúnculos era genérico y vago…

Un mes después el homúnculo estaba tan grande que casi no entraba en el frasco de vidrio que lo contenía así que con mucho cuidado utilizando nuestras mejores habilidades mágicas le hicimos el traslado a otro bastante más grande.

Pero luego de ese mes el homúnculo por alguna razón dejó de crecer y se volvió mucho más receptivo y curioso ante nuestra investigación…

Finalmente nos contó que él ignoraba su origen pero que estaba dispuesto a colaborar con nosotras para descubrirlo.

Pasó otro mes pero no pudimos descubrir nada en concreto sobre cómo se forman los homúnculos… Cabe decir que la única pista que teníamos era el lugar en el que lo encontré y que no era otro que muy cerca del santuario Hakurei a la altura de la gran barrera que separa a Gensokyo del resto del universo… así que resulta evidente que de alguna forma esta criatura vino del exterior…

Al principio, cuando lo encontré, el homúnculo apenas podía moverse y tenía la forma de un muy pequeño erizo de mar y no podía hablar… Pero me llamó la atención lo que en principio pensaba que sería un raro e interesante objeto…

Pero preguntarle a Reimu que fue una de las primeras cosas que hice con respecto al homúnculo no sirvió ya que la sacerdotisa ni siquera sabía qué era un homúnculo…

No fue hasta que fui a la mansión de la diablesa escarlata que Patchouli lo identificó como tal… Luego armamos el laboratorio cuando notamos que poco a poco se agrandaba y pues poco más pudimos hacer aún con la colaboración expresa de la extraña criatura…

"Creo que no podemos hacer más que darle la bienvenida al homúnculo como un integrante más de la SDM".

Anunció Patchouli.

"¿Eh? Tenemos que ser prudentes, Patch, desconocemos casi todo sobre esa criatura… ¿y quién dice que no nos miente?".

Expresé mi preocupación dejando el libro de texto que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de luz.

"Tienes razón, pero ya estoy cansada de investigar el origen de la criatura porque estamos estancadas en la misma desde hace bastante tiempo…"

Suspiró mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas.

Tengo que admitir que un poco de maquillaje a Patchouli le queda muy bien…

Los párpados pintados a la mitad con un violeta claro y lo mismo con sus labios y uñas le quedan fantásticos…

Patch se acostó a mi lado, me agarró el mentón y me besó en los labios.

Nos dormimos después de varias horas de tener sexo en todas las posiciones que se nos ocurrieron en el momento… Ah, sus besos, lamidas, chupadas y metidas de dedos me hicieron tocar el cielo… pero yo tampoco me quedé atrás y tomé el mando la mitad de las veces…

Aquella mañana muy temprano nos despertó la voz (ya no tan chillona) del homúnculo.

"¿¡Pero cómo es posible…!?".

Ante este grito de Patchouli me desperté en posición de sentada en la cama y enseguida lo vi…

"Buenos días, brujas, ¿tuvieron una buena noche de placer?"

La criatura sin nombre era ahora del tamaño de un humano alto y de hecho tenía la forma de un humano pero parecía una figura espectral y oscura… y a veces se podía ver a través de él…

"Aprendí mucho esta madrugada mientras ustedes intercambiaban fluidos corporales".

Empezó a decir sin que le preguntáramos…

"Tienen una excelente biblioteca y la voy a hacer mi base o centro de operaciones desde hoy mismo".

Se dibujó lo que me pareció una sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro sin ojos, ni cabello, ni orejas, ni nariz…

"En efecto sos lo más extraño que vi en mi vida pero no te creas tan grande y poderoso nada más porque ya no estás en un frasco".

Le advertí al ser sombrío mientras agarraba mi hakkero.

"Es verdad lo que dices… pero pregúntale a tu noviecita qué opina al respecto…".

Miré a Patchouli que se arrodilló lentamente tapándose la cara con una mano y con la otra se sostenía la panza.

"¿¡Patchouli!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?".

"Yo te voy a decir lo que pasa: la estoy asfixiando con mi poder… Es una lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo con vos pero por ahora no soy tan poderoso como para contener a dos potentes brujas al mismo tiempo".

"¡Sos un puto!"

Le apunté con mi hakkero dispuesta a destruir a aquel ser sombrío que dejó en evidencia su maldad.

"¡Entrégame ese objeto que tienes en la mano y la dejaré vivir!".

Lo que dijo me hizo vacilar un momento…

"Te lo advierto, si quiero ya la puedo matar en menos de medio segundo".

No dudé más y le arrojé a sus pies el hakkero.

El homúnculo lo agarró en el acto y escuché la fuerte tos de Patchouli…

"¡Patchouli!".

Me puso a al lado de Patch sosteniéndola pero sin moverla de lugar.

Cuando casi recuperó el aliento por completo el homúnculo ya no estaba frente a nosotras.

Lo buscamos primero por la biblioteca y ahí nos dimos cuenta de que Koakuma estaba inconciente… que de seguro fue atacada por el homúnculo y hasta quizás fue ella la que lo liberó por accidente del frasco encantado que lo contenía…

Tras asistirla y asegurarnos de que estaba fuera de peligro buscamos al sombrío por toda la SDM pero ni rastros había de él…

Era evidente que ese maldito bicho ya logró su cometido y se largó hacia el boquecillo lindante a la mansión…

Junto con Remilia, Sakuya y Meiling salimos en su búsqueda cuando ya estaba saliendo el sol pero parecía que se había esfumado…

"Lo lamento, Patchouli-Sama, pero se me cayó el frasco cuando barría el laboratorio…"

Se disculpó Koakuma.

"Ya no importa" - Replicó amable su Ama - "Pero ahora tenemos que buscarlo por todo Gensokyo".

"¿Por dónde tendríamos que seguir buscándolo?".

Preguntó Sakuya.

"Creo que tendríamos que buscarle en la capilla Hakurei que es muy cerca de donde lo encontré"

Dicho y hecho esa misma mañana nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Reimu.

Y allí estaba Reimu lo más tranquila que se puede estar…

Nos respondió que no vio a nada ni nadie parecido a lo que le describimos.

Pero la tranquilidad de esa noche despejada no duró mucho más tiempo ya que en el bosquecillo cercano notamos un resplandor amarillo y una carcajada estridente y muy potente…

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja…!"

Era el homúnculo como no podía ser de otra forma… ¿pero de qué se reía tanto si tampoco es que hubiera logrado aún algo concreto…?

Pero de entre las arboledas más cercanas al santuario lo volvimos a ver mientras se hacía paso entre las mismas.

"¡Vamos miiieeerrrdaaa…!"

Gritó aquella sombra gigantesca.

"¿Cuál es tu objetivo, bestia horrenda?"

Le preguntó Remilia.

"¡Ja ja ja, qué imbécil que sos al preguntar, vampiresa! ¡Como si fuera a revelarles mis planes!".

El homúnculo que ahora era un gigante que debía medir por lo menos ocho metros de altura se abalanzó sobre nosotras queriendo aplastar a algunas y a agarrar a las otras.

Luchamos… Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas aquella noche… y le ganamos… por muy poco… pero le ganamos…

"¿Cómo es posible que me hayan derrotado…? ¿Cómo, mierda…?".

El que antes era un gigante ahora volvió a su forma (que creo que era la original) de erizo de mar…

Reimu y Remilia estaban inconcientes pero las que se llevaron la peor parte fueron Sakuya y Meiling que probablemente hayan luchado con más arrojo de guerreras que ninguna de las demás de nosotras pues sangraban por casi todos los lados de sus cuerpos pero seguían de pie asistiendo a Reimu y a Reimilia…

Mientras tanto Patchouli y yo sellamos al monstruo en una urna especial que poseía Reimu en el santuario y más tarde le entregamos dicha urna a Yukari para que terminara de hacer los toques finales para que aquel homúnculo jamás pudiera volver a ser algo más que un erizo de mar…

 _Bueno, este fue el episodio del monstruo sombrío del que quería dejar constancia en mi diario personal que también es de investigación._

 _Ciertamente nunca descubrimos el origen del monstruo ni cómo traspasó la berrera Hakurei y ni si un tercero lo envío hacía nuestro mundo cerrado... aunque lo que sé de seguro es que absorbió la magia de mi hakkero para alcanzar semejante tamaño y poder… pero he de decir que cuando vi que Patchouli estaba cerca de la muerte en parte por mi caprichosa curiosidad dejé de pensar en el asunto por mucho tiempo y es pasado más de dos años que escribo estas líneas…_

 _Ahora sigo viviendo mi vida sosegada investigando lo que me llama la atención y tratando de superar a Reimu en habilidad para el danmaku pero todavía sigo quedándome sólo en el intento en ese aspecto…_

 _Pero es Patchouli la que más me importa ahora dado que me emparejé definitivamente con ella en una relación monógama y casi todos los días realizamos algo nuevo, variado e interesante a veces en el laboratorio, a veces paseando y a veces en la cama (je je)._

 _En fin, compartimos toda una vida…_


End file.
